DESCRIPTION: This Special Emphasis Research Award will provide an opportunity for a young occupational epidemiologist to be released from routine field study responsibilities to develop her own cutting edge research on molecular biomarkers in exhaled breath and to gain training and experience in the application of modern longitudinal biostatistical methods in occupational respiratory epidemiology. This project will take maximum advantage of large and well-funded ongoing community-based studies of occupational asthma and of the depth and breadth of Harvard?s academic environment. Occupational asthma (OA) accounts for 5 percent to 36 percent of asthma in adults and occupational exposure are major contributors to morbidity among adult asthmatics. Early detection and intervention are essential for primary as well as secondary prevention of OA. Unfortunately, the physiologic manifestations of OA are poorly understood and easily measured noninvasive biomarkers of OA are sorely needed. Current methods based on peak expiratory flow (PEF) diaries are effort dependent and the quality of the efforts and records cannot be controlled. This project will address these pressing needs by illuminating the relationship between the four work-related asthmatic airflow patterns (WRAAP) described by Sherwood Burge for PEF diaries and WRAAP observed using portable electronic spirometers, and a more sophisticated physiologic and noninvasive biomarker of airway inflammation. This study will lay the foundation for application of these new methods not only in future occupational epidemiologic studies, but also in industrial screening and outpatient clinics. Thus, this study will light a path toward improved detection and prevention of OA.